heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 19
Welcome to the HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 19! The Core pieces need to be gathered, but the first one will be one at no small cost... Part 18 Recap *Treasure Chests Opened: 155/200 *Sleeping Bags: 13/20 *Mogs Scanned: 55/103 *DNA Acquired: 28/42 *Weapons Crafted: 2/19 *Belts Won: 3/3 *Circuits Conquered: 2/5 *Red-Eyed Clusters Defeated: 12/14 *Fish Caught: 35/40 *Cards Collected: 165/383 *Music Tracks: 22/65 *Recommended Level: 71-72 Rex’s Core Piece This next part of the guide will be focusing on how to pick up the various Core Pieces you still need before you can be prepared to face the Queen. Even though there are a host of extra things to do, most of these are best saved for after the basic story quests are finished. Besides, you’re still down a party member, and it’s a good idea to fill that space before you get any further. And who better to fill it than Rex, the Den Princess? Unfortunately, after you speak with June in Solburg, you quickly discover that Rex has run off somewhere. June suspects she is in the tunnels somewhere, and Nyx claims that she must have gone to the Hall of Exodus, which is located in Chumburg. The team hurries to make sure she doesn’t run again. Head to Chumburg and talk with the little eyeball guy in front of the door (remember him from way back in Part 3?). He’ll explain that Rex ran inside, and he lets you pass in order to stop her from causing trouble. Inside, Klein and Nyx explain the deep significance of this place, as well as give a warning about the Memory Ghosts that lurk within. But Rex must be found, and so you must brave through the sorrows that lurk in the hearts of those you love... Hall of Exodus Hall of Exodus Enemies - Mogs Scanned: 56/103* *Drake+ *Death Moth++ *Nue++ *Ittan Momen++ (*Currently, there is an error with the recording of Mogs in which the Death Moth++, Nue++, and Ittan Momen++ do not count towards the Almanac's total) The Hall of Exodus is a long, winding hallway with several doors branching off to the sides. At the very top are four lamps that must be lit in order to progress, and each lamp must be lit by exploring one of the four doors. Challenges await behind each door, so be prepared. The first door is to your immediate right upon entering the Hall. HARD MODE TIP: The rooms in the Hall are filled with hostile Mogs, and most particularly the Death Moth++. As with other Toxin Mogs, these are especially dangerous to Klein. You will have to keep a close eye on her, because as few as two hits can be enough to knock her out. This is compounded by the fact that you’re short one team member. Tread cautiously... Inside you will find a distorted version of Corona Woods, complete with a few treasure chests, as well as the vestiges of painful memories from your friends’ pasts. Almost immediately upon entering you’ll find a chest to your left behind a tree containing a Blinking4Soup CD. Follow the path forward and you’ll find a second chest containing a Love Letter. Chests Opened: 157/200. At the very top you will find a Memory Ghost blocking the way forward. They must be defeated in order to progress. BE ADVISED! Once you pass through that door, this room will become locked off forever! Be sure to grab the treasure chests before you leave! Speak with the Ghost to enter a battle with a ghostly manifestation of Rex and Troz in their Mog forms. They have the same abilities as they usually do, and are not very strong, so rush them down quickly to proceed. After you defeat them, enter the door to return to the Hall of Exodus, where the door will be locked and one of the lamps lit. Head back to the left then up to follow the path. Eventually you’ll find the second door to your right. Inside you will find a ghostly version of Froxeter Forest. There is only one way forward, so simply follow it to the end. Along the way you will pick up two chests, one containing 300 Yuan, and the other 50 Yuan. Chests Opened: 159/200. As before, you will find a ghost waiting at the end. Be sure to have grabbed all the chests, because after this battle the room will also be locked. This time you must face the memories of Chip and Blitz. Nyx should make short work of these Earth Mogs. Back in the Hall, head up to find an area that branches in several directions. The first path up will take you to a Red-Eyed Cluster. This foe will be saved for a bit later, when it’s safer to fight them. The next upper path leads to the end of the room, as well as a sleeping bag. Sleeping Bags Used: 14/20. Keep heading right to find the next memory door. The next door is just up from the right path. You will find a chest containing 5 Tokens outside of it. Chests Opened: 160/200. Head inside to enter a twisted version of Auramosa Plains. As with the normal Plains, the area is quite large, and there are two treasure chests that can be easily missed if you aren’t careful. The first is found after you pass the first house. Head down from there and it’s off to the left side. Open it to find 250 Yuan. Chests Opened: 161/200. To find the next chest, head to the right of the first until you see a path leading upwards. You’ll find it on the small patch of land behind the second house. Open it to find 200 Yuan. Chest Opened: 162/200. From there, head to the right and up to confront the ghost of this memory world. You will be thrust into battle with the full Terror Trio. Despite their numbers, don’t hold back, and you should be able to defeat them easily. Cross through the door to return to the Hall. The fourth door is directly down from the third. Head inside to enter an altered version of Harbei Grotto. There are no chests in this room, so simply head along the path to face the Memory Ghost waiting for you at the end. This time you must face Luca and Io. Defeat them to proceed. When you return to the hall, the gate at the top will open, and Nyx confirms that Rex must be inside. Head through to enter the last memory: a misremembered Sunwich, where the deepest wounds lay bare. Once again, there are no treasures in this room. Speak with the ghost to face the memories of Klein and Nyx, whose hearts are far apart in the world you know, yet live side by side in this one... Once you defeat them, head into Eve’s house to return to the Hall. Unlike previous rooms, this one does not lock, and if necessary, you can walk back through to the main Hall. You may even wish to do so to make use of the sleeping bag. After all, you want to be prepared to face Rex. You will find Rex at the very end of the trail reading from the old records of this place. When she sees you, she lashes out almost immediately, until she recognizes Eve. However, when she sees Nyx, things take a turn for the worse. Tempers flare as revelation upon revelation is heaped upon Rex, who is already in a poor state of mind. Eventually she reaches her breaking point, and you are left with no choice but to defend yourself against her fury. For more information on this specific fight, see the page. HARD MODE TIP: Rex is deadly fast, and gets two attacks per turn, meaning she can quickly kill a member of your party before you even get a chance to respond. She also applies Shocked with a high frequency, making your attacks much less effective. It’s a good idea to use Klein’s “Cat March” as soon as possible so you can match her speed, and don’t be afraid to use an item to cleanse the Shocked if you have to. After you defeat her and talk her down, Rex reluctantly yields up a piece of her Core. The victory is a bittersweet one, as the knowledge imparted takes its toll on all concerned. But, you’re one step closer to your goal, and Rex joins your team to make sure you’re able to accomplish it! After this fight is over you are returned to the Hall, and the last of the ghost rooms is locked forever. Hall of Exodus Recap *Discovered the Hall of Exodus and overcame its ghosts *Found Rex and convinced her to join your cause *Obtained Rex’s Core Piece *Mogs Scanned: 56/103 *Chests Opened: 162/200 *Recommended Level: 74-75* *Rex will be lower level With your fourth party member secured, you’re now ready to track down the remaining Core pieces, as well as the plethora of side quests to do before you head to the Den. That will begin in Part 20. Category:Gameplay